There are many instances in which fire hydrants experience unauthorized use and further instances wherein the side outlet caps of the hydrants are removed in an unauthorized manner.
While various forms of covers for the valve control rods of hydrants heretofore have been designed together with special wrenches and side outlet cap structures to prevent unauthorized use of fire hydrants and unauthorized removal of the side outlet caps thereof, most of these prior devices require multiple specially constructed components which are expensive to incorporate in existing fire hydrants. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the engagement of the upper pentagonal terminal end of a fire hydrant control rod with a conventional wrench may be prevented and engagement of the central pentagonal projections on the side outlet caps of a hydrant by a conventional wrench may be prevented.
Examples of various forms of previously known devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,655, 3,453,897, 3,916,939, 4,033,372 and Des. 211,342.